


we share our pain

by sugirusetsuna



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugirusetsuna/pseuds/sugirusetsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanpa pernah mereka sadari bahwa selama ini mereka sama-sama memikul luka seorang diri dan, mungkin inilah saat bagi mereka untuk mulai membuka hati dan berbagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we share our pain

**Author's Note:**

> Happy EruShoko Fanday! ^^

**we share our pain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sashinami, apa kau yakin?" gadis pemilik rambut hitam panjang itu menatap sesosok gadis di hadapannya sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.  
"Kau tahu, mengorbankan sisi kemanusian bukanlah gurauan belaka. Kau akan dianggap layaknya monster, dijauhi atau bahkan dikucilkan. Ya, contohnya saja aku dan... Haruto." sambungnya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit merendah.

Sashinami Shoko menghela pelan. Gadis yang merupakan lawan bicaranya itu memusatkan maniknya ke arah jendela yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"Aku tahu dan, maaf karena aku pernah melakukannya padamu."

"Tidak Sashinami, bukan itu poinnya!"

"Aku tahu Rukino- _san_ ," Shoko membalasnya dengan segaris lengkungan kurva yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya.  
"...lebih daripada apapun, aku tahu."

Dan begitu pula dengan Rukino Saki, ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa mengubah keputusan seorang Sashinami Shoko saat ini merupakan hal yang mustahil. Sama mustahilnya seperti mengharapkan Tokishima Haruto untuk membuka mata dan menemukan napas yang menghembus dalam detakan yang mengalun teratur.

 _Mustahil_. Bahkan jika seluruh murid Sakimori _gakuen_ memohon padanyapun Saki tidak dapat melihat akan adanya perubahan yang berarti. Layaknya batu, hatinya mengeras dan membeku, sejak saat itu. Detik di mana waktu enggan untuk berjalan maju.

**.**

Untuk mencintai memang semudah mengerjapkan kelopak mata dalam dua tiga kali detakan waktu namun, untuk melupakan bias rasa yang pernah menyinggahi hati tak pernah semudah memintal kata _'hai'_ di pagi hari. Terlebih, jika rasa yang terkukung baru mendesak keluar dikala sosok yang diakungi tak lagi berada di sisi. Terlambat. Terlalu terlambat untuk disesali.

Pemilik manik klorofil yang menatap sendu pepohanan dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya itu, takkan pernah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Meskipun retinanya tak lelah untuk mematri namun, nyatanya setitikpun jejak tak dapat ia temui.

Tokishima Haruto takkan kembali.

_Jadi, Sashinami Shoko, sampai kapan kau akan terus menyesali diri?_

**.**

Jika ditanggalkan oleh orang yang dicintai tanpa mampu mengungkap rasa begitu menyesakkan hati lalu, bagaimanakah nasib cinta yang sempat terucap bahkan menautkan hati namun berakhir ditinggal mati? Walau memungkirinya seribu kali, berdiri kokoh seolah sang waktu telah menghapus jejak rasanya pergi, tapi dirimu mengetahui dengan pasti. Ketika, sosok yang terkasihi tak lagi berada di sisi, ruang hatimupun meninggalkan kepingan kosong yang takkan menemukan sosoknya untuk kembali mengisi.

Lieselotte W. Dorssia telah menutup mata dan mengakhiri hari.

_Jadi, L-elf Karlstein, tidakkah kau lelah untuk terus berdiri? Memungkiri hati dengan balutan sepi yang tengah merajai?_

**.**

"Baiklah, L-elf, aku akan mengambil sampel darahmu."

"Lagi?"

Pria paruh baya yang sedang menyuntikkan sesuatu dipergelangan tangan pemuda Karlstein itu hanya berdehem pelan.  
"Kau tahu sendirikan kala—"

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu," ketika sebuah suara terdengar mengalun dari balik punggung pemuda itu kemudian, kala sang pemilik suara membawa tungkainya mendekat, pria paruh baya yang semenit lalu mengambil sampel darah pemuda bersurai silver itupun telah selesai dengan tugasnya lalu menepuk pelan pundak sang pemuda sesaat sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Hh." L-elf mendengus. Ia merapikan kembali pergelangan tangan bajunya yang sempat tergulung tanpa berminat untuk melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau bukan murid Sakimori _gakuen_ ,"

"..."

"Valvrave tidak diciptakan untuk dikemudikan oleh orang sepertimu,"

"..."

"Meskipun kau memaksa untuk mengatur ulang _sytem_ valvrave model terbaru nanti agar sesuai dengan susunan gen dan _rune_ mu, tapi tetap saja, risiko untuk gagal terlampau tinggi!"

"..."

"L-elf kau mendengarkanku 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Cih." Kibukawa Takumi—pria yang sedari tadi berceramah panjang lebar— itu mendecih. Pemuda bermanik lavender di hadapannya itu bahkan enggan bertemu pandang dengannya, apalagi untuk mendengarkan perkataannya? Pria itu tak yakin.

L-elf bilang, ia lelah menjadi sosok tak berguna yang hanya berperan di balik layar tanpa melakukan hal yang nyata. Tak bermaksud agar dirinya diakui, namun hanya ingin menjadi sosok yang berarti. Berarti untuk dirinya, _Module_ 77, Negara kelahirannya serta, puluhan eksistensi di Sakimori _gakuen_ yang kini telah terkategori sebagai temannya. Namun, merealisasikan kata _'ingin'_ tak sesederhana yang ia pikir. Karena keinginannya itu terdengar bagai lantunan lagu pengiring pemakaman bagi para ilmuan yang merancang mesin robot berkekuatan super itu. Bagi mereka, pemuda Karlstein tersebut hanya ingin bunuh diri. Tapi, L-elf menampik rentetan nasihat dan tetap melangkah maju tak tergoyah sedikitpun.

"A-Drei mungkin benar-benar akan mengambil mata kirimu jika kau mati."

"Aa."

"Oh neptunus! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan isi kepala pemuda ini dan Sashinami Shoko!"

L-elf melirik mantan tentara JIOR laboraturium no. 4 _master fellow_ itu dari sudut matanya ketika mendengar nama gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi terselip dalam rentetan kata.

Sashinami, _ka_?

**.**

L-elf Karlstein sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa malam ini langkah kakinya membawa tubuhnya tertuju ke arah ruang 'Perdana Menteri _Module_ 77', ketika waktu terus bergerak mendekati angka dua belas dan malam yang semakin pekat menyeruak untuk mengibas. Ia juga sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa kali ini ia merasa tak butuh ketukan pintu untuk memetakan jejaknya pada ruang sang gadis. Karena itu, dengan melunturkan segala kebiasaannya, pemuda tersebut menarik gagang untuk mendapati Sashinami Shoko yang rupanya juga tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

Pupil gadis itu lantas melebar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat sosok L-elf di depan pintu ruangannya, terlebih di waktu yang tak semestinya.

"L-e—"

"Ke mana?"

Belum sempat gadis bersurai kecokelatan itu melanjutkan tanya, pemuda tersebut terlebih dahulu mengintrupsi perkataannya.

"S-Sana." Shoko menunjuk ke sembarang arah.

L-elf mengikuti arah telunjuk itu bermuara.  
"Ke mana?" tanya lagi.

"K-Kolam renang." Shoko terbata.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak mengerti, _tapi_...  
"Tengah malam?"

_...sejak kapan ia begitu ingin mengerti?_

Sashinami tampak menyunggingkan segaris senyum canggung.  
"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar." tuturnya kemudian.

"Oh."

Setelah melontarkan gumaman ambigu, pemuda tersebutpun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, membuat jarak di antara dirinya dan eksistensi sang gadis.

Namun, tak sampai langkah ketiga ia kembali berhenti dan berbalik badan untuk menemukan Shoko dengan wajah bingung yang menghiasi.

"Ayo."

"Ha?"

"Kau bilang ingin ke kolam renang, 'kan?"

"I-Iya."

"Ayo."

Walau Sashinami Shoko tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pemuda Karlstein itu, tapi tetap saja ia membawa tungkainya melangkah untuk mensejajari diri dengan sosok 'tamu tengah malamnya'.

**.**

"Kenapa ya..."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa.., setiap berada di dekatmu aku selalu ingin menangis."

"Menangislah"

Rembulan yang mengintip dari balik rentetan awan menerangi kedua eksistensi tersebut dengan biasan yang meneduhkan. Shoko dapat melihat pantulan wajah dirinya dan pemuda yang berdiri dua langkah di belakangnya dari air yang mengisi kolam renang sekolahannya itu. Ia duduk di pinggir kolam berukuran sedang tersebut sembari membiarkan mata kakinya menyentuh dinginnya likuid.

"Ah, ini memalukan." Shoko berucap dengan suara serak yang diiringi oleh tetes-tetes rintikan yang mulai turun menghiasi pipinya.  
"...kenapa aku cengeng sekali, ya?"

"Ketika kau sedih, sudah sewajarnya kau menangis."

" _Sou ka_." Shoko melengkungkan segaris senyum tipis di sela-sela genangan air matanya.

"Apa L-elf pernah bersedih?"

Pemuda itu bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengalihkan lavendernya untuk mematri rembulan yang semakin mengecil tertutup rombongan awan. Ada segaris rindu yang melintasi diri takkala bayang yang terbentuk oleh retina berganti menjadi rupa yang begitu ia cintai.

_Ah, yang terkasih mungkin sedang menari di ujung langit._

"Tentu semua orang pernah bersedih, Sashinami."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menangis?"

L-elf tampak mendengus pelan.  
"Karena aku bukan kau."

"Heh? Tadi katanya kalau semu—"

"Sudah terlalu malam, lebih baik kau kembali dan beristirahat." Pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengintrupsi perkataan sang gadis—yang sontak mendapat decihan tak terima darinya.

L-elf berjalan mendekati koordinat gadis bersurai sebahu tersebut seraya melepas jas yang ia kenakan.  
"Udara malam tak baik untuk kesehatan," kemudian ia memasangkannya ke tubuh Shoko.  
"... ini hari terakhirmu menjadi manusia, tidak lucu kalau besok kau masuk angin dan menggigil di hadapan pino."

Sashinami membalasnya dengan tawa hambar.

"Tapi ini tidak adil!"

"Hn?" L-elf yang kini berjongkok di sampingnya menatap wajah Shoko yang tampak memerah karena isakkan itu lekat-lekat.

Shoko balas menatap.  
"Kau belum menangis!"

Lavender dan hijau klorofil bertemu. Kala sang rembulan seutuhnya bersembunyi di balik awan dan angin malam melengkapi kelamnya semesta. Masing-masing dari diri mereka bagai tersesat dalam ruang yang berbeda. L-elf menemukan hamparan pandang rumput nan hijau di sana, sedangkan Shoko mendapati sekelilingnya ditumbuhi oleh bunga lavender dengan harum khas yang menusuk indera.

Kemudian, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah bertukar kata lewat tatapan yang saling bertaut dalam sunyinya ruang dan heningnya malam.

_L-elf, apa aku bisa mengulang waktu? Setiap malam aku selalu dihantui oleh penyesalan yang tak kunjung menemui akhir. Aku takut untuk terlelap dan memimpikan sosoknya yang berlari menjauh, memudar, lalu lenyap. Aku takut untuk terbangun dan menemukan genangan air mata yang membekas pipiku lalu, aku akan teringat akan dirinya yang telah tiada tanpa pernah mampuku mengutarakan rasa._

_Sashinami Shoko, apa kau ingin melihat air mataku mengalir? Tidakkah kau sudah melihatnya? Tanpa perlu tetesan bening yang melintasi pipi, tiap malam aku selalu merutuki waktu yang takkan pernah membawanya kembali. Sampai detik ini, aku masih merancang rentetan strategi hanya untuk melihat sosoknya berdiri nyata di hadapanku, namun ketika kusadari tumpukan kertas yang semakin menggunung tinggi dengan ujung yang tak pernah kutemui, aku hanya mendapati kekosongan yang semakin menjadi. Namun, aku berusaha tegar, menampik duka yang menyelimuti diri. Aku harus terus berdiri, meskipun pada kenyataannya kakiku menopang tubuh yang tak memiliki hati._

Sashinami Shoko terlebih dahulu mengerjap untuk menemukan sosok L-elf yang masih mematrinya begitu lekat.

Tanpa pernah mereka sadari bahwa selama ini mereka sama-sama memikul luka seorang diri dan, mungkin inilah saat bagi mereka untuk mulai membuka hati dan berbagi.

**.**

"Hari terakhir kita menjadi manusia, apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

Shoko tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kedua bahunya.  
"Seperti?"

L-elf mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, hingga membuat Shoko mengerjap bingung.

"Seperti, ini..,"

Kemudian, pemuda itu mengecup sekilas bibir sang gadis.

"..." Sashinami Shoko membatu.

"...atau lebih?"

Dan detik selanjutnya L-elf kembali menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya, melumatnya perlahan, lalu menyesapnya dalam dan semakin dalam. Hingga mereka taklagi sadari bahwa bukan pinggir kolam yang menjadi tempat mereka pijaki, melainkan air setinggi pinggang yang kini tengah membasahi.

Kemudian, mereka mendapati masing-masing jemari yang saling mencabik helaian penutup diri, lalu mengecap dan memerangkul dalam dinginnya likuid yang bersatu bersama peluh yang kini membasahi. Mereka saling menyentuh dalam irama yang berpola dan deruan yang memburu menggebu. Lalu, saat mereka mencapai titik yang begitu dinanti, bibir mereka kembali bertemu untuk melantunkan desahan dan erangan yang semakin menjadi.

Karena mereka hanya ingin berbagi kesedihan dan kesendirian hati.

Walau nyatanya yang terjadi begitu gila untuk di proyeksi.

**.**

_Aku mencintai Lieselotte._

_Aku mencintai Haruto._

_Aku takkan bisa melupakannya._

_Aku tak bisa menghapus jejaknya._

_Lalu, aku mencarimu._

_Lalu, aku menemukanmu._

_Aku rasa aku akan membeli buku baru._

_Dan aku bersedia mengganti pulpen lamaku dengan yang baru._

_Jadi...,_

_Jadi?_

_Sudah siap membuka lembaran baru?_

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"Sashinami Shoko, apa kau yakin?"

"Oh ayolah Rukino- _san_ , kau sudah mengetahui jawabanku bukan?"

"Tapi, yang akan kau piloti ini valvrave _hito_! Kau tau—"

"Aku tahu."

Rukino Saki menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.  
"Baiklah, kau sudah memutuskannya dan kuharap kau tidak akan menyesalinya."

Shoko hanya membalasnya dengan segaris senyum ceria.

"Aku tutup pintu kopkitnya!"

Setelah jejak gadis berambut hitam itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Shoko lekas mengalihkan bola matanya pada layar kecil yang berada di hadapannya. Dilihatnya Pino yang sedang terbang mengitari layar dengan Prue di sisinya sembari terkadang terkekah pelan. Shoko kembali tersenyum.

Ia membuka penutup berwarna _orange_ yang melindungi tombol utama layar tersebut dengan satu hentakan. Shoko terdiam sesaat seraya mematri layar itu lekat-lekat.

**Do you resign as a human being?**

_Sekarang adalah giliranku!_

Lalu, detik selanjutnya tanpa secercah keraguanpun ia menekan tulisan _yes_ yang tertera pada layar itu.

Seketika Shoko merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya dari kedua jarum yang menusuk bagian lehernya. Ia seakan melayang dan terhisab dalam ruang dimensi berbeda dengan cahaya layaknya komet-komet yang sedang menghujani. Walau hanya beberapa detik, namun gadis itu dengan jelas sangat mengetahui bahwa terdapat perubahan pada tubuhnya saat ini.

Karena ia bukanlah manusia lagi.

Shoko membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dengan segaris senyum yang terlukis.  
"Jadi begini ya rasanya, Haruto…"

"Eh!"

Sebuah suara yang melantun dari katup Pino membuat Shoko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar.

"Ada yang bergerak! _Oniichan_! _Oniichan_!"

"Ah ini…" yang dipanggil _oniichan_ itupun menyahut dengan jemari kanannya yang menyentuh dagu.  
"…begitu kecil, lemah dan dia hidup!"

"Eh? Maksud kalian apa?" Shoko menatap kedua eksistensi itu bingung.

"Ada yang hidup di perutmu! Di perutmu! Di perutmu!" Pino berbicara sembari mengitari layar dengan wajah senang.

Sashinami Shoko membatu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"L-ELF!"

...dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa seluruh murid Sakimori _gakuen_ beserta A-drei sedang menyaksikannya dari layar yang menghubungkan kopkit tersebut dengan pupil melebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"APAAAAA? L-ELF KARLSTEIN MENGHAMILI SASHINAMI SHOKO?"

* * *

Di sisi lain, L-elf yang sedang berada pada kopkit _khusus_ nya terbatuk seketika.  
"Hh, sepertinya aku terkena flu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

**...**

* * *

YAAAAY AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA FIC INI DENGAN BEGITU GAJE! /kayang  
Beteweh, ini fic erushoko terpanjang dan terserius(?) yang pernah saya buat /uhuk  
Tolong jangan jambak saya karena bagian ehemnya yang begitu absurd =..=  
Jujur aja, ini pertama kalinya saya berani bikin fic yang ada ehemnya walau sekedar implisit sih /ngek  
Jangan berharap lebih, saya masih plos qaqa /ditendang  
Oh ya, **Happy EruShoko Fanday** ya! Semoga erushoko tak lekang oleh waktu(?)  
Kalo ada yang nanya kok tanggal 11 Mei bisa jadi hari erushoko fanday? Sejujurnya ini bukanlah official dari fandom/fansu erushokonya, tapi saya yg netapin ==' /ngek  
Daripada ga ada yang bergerak, mending saya aja yang bergerak, terlebih lagi, fansu erushoko rata-rata kebanyakan kalem dan malu-malu buat nunjukin diri /uhuk  
Penetapan ini di ambil dari tanggal lahir Shoko dan bulan lahir L-elf :3/sederhanabanget  
Akhir kata, **HAPPY ERUSHOKO FANDAY 11 MAY 2014!**

Salam _coffe dan yokan,_ Hana.

**Pontianak, 11 Mei 2014.**


End file.
